The best train ride ever!
by Rykani
Summary: What the first train ride for Harry Potter and his class would have been like if my character was there. ^_^


Legal junk : I don't own most of these characters, except for Patience, and Orion. The rest belong to JK Rowlings, and whoever she works for. :D I just like to uhm... 'play' with them. Bwahaha!!  
  
  
  
  
The thin pathetic looking girl with long straight dark hair, and bizarre looking eyes steps out of the normal train station, and into platform 9 3/4s. The shouts of her muggle friends make her want to run back through the wall, but she's scared of another strange owl flying at her, and squaking at her. Every attempt she made to ignore Hogwarts had failed, damn those barn owls. Her own owl, a large and very moody Great Horned named Orion, hated the barn owls about as much as she did. The girl sighs and pushes her cart containing her trunk, owl, and other luggage towards the train, hating this already. Things don't get any better when...  
  
"PATIENCE!? Is that you!?" a shrill girl's voice screams.  
  
The girl with the moody owl turns her head a little to see... Hermione. "Just who are you, and what do you want?"  
  
"I'm Hermione! I read about you in..."  
  
"Isn't that just spectacular. Either help me with my things, or go away." Patience hisses, pushing her cart right by Hermione, who looks very rejected.  
  
"You won't gain any friends if you keep that up, you know!" Hermione yells to the girl who's weaving her way through the crowd of young wizards.  
  
"And you'll never get laid with a bush like that on top of your head..." Patience mumbles, getting a hoot or two from Orion, his way of laughing. Patience smirks, and trudges to the second last car of the train, shoving her cart to a person who is loading luggage onto the train, and taking Orion out of his cage, perching him on her shoulder, and stepping onto the train. Before she fully enters the car, she sees Hermione talking to some kids who look like they're laughing at her. "Heh... I bet she read something about them too."  
  
Later on, the train is barreling through the countryside, smoke blowing into the bright and sunny sky. Patience and Orion are sitting alone in a large compatment, that well could have fit six children, and still had lots of space left, but no one seems brave enough to sit with this girl and her owl. Perhaps the fact that she has let loose something else about her. Her bushy wolf-like tail. Or it could just be the fact that she hisses at everyone who even dares look into her compartment.  
  
One odd boy dares enter her compartment... with his two lackies following close behind, mind you. It's Draco, with Crabb and Goyle. Who else would bother talk to a girl who seems ready to kill anything that looks at her funny?  
  
"So, you're the one everyone's talking about."  
  
Patience rolls her eyes, and keeps looking out the window, muttering under her breath, "I would think everyone would be talking about that Harry Potter brat."  
  
Draco laughs and shakes his head, "He has a scar. You... YOU have a tail! What do you think is more interesting?"  
  
Orion flaps off of Patience's shoulder, and onto Draco's. He looks Draco over, as if checking him out for weapons or something. Once he's done with his inspection, he flies back to Patience, and hoots loudly.  
  
Patience looks over at Draco, and clicks her tounge, her tail flicking at the end, "Fine. What do you want? To watch the tailed freak sit with her owl? Come now, you must have some other reason to come here."  
  
Draco waves his hands backwards at his cronies, who back away and leave the area, without saying a word. Draco steps more into the compartment, and closes the doors behind him, then takes a seat across from Patience. She's watching him with her glowing yellow eyes, not looking impressed. She pulls her hair from it's ponytails, and two pointy ears flick up, quite obviously those of a wolf.  
  
"Good lord, what ARE you?" Draco whispers, never having seen something like this. The fact that Draco is in awe of her makes her laugh. The Malfoy family was well known to her, she never knew why she had to know about them, but her adoptive parents made sure she knew. "And just WHAT is so funny?"  
  
"The great Draco Malfoy, amused by little ol' me, it's really funny."  
  
Draco crosses his arms, and mumbles something under his breath.  
  
"What was that? You DARE call me a mudblood? Do you wish for me to let Orion here scratch out your eyes, Malfoy?"  
  
Orion shifts from one foot to the other, watching Draco with eyes that match his owner's.  
  
"I am an animagi. Though, mistrained. My wizard parents had to give me up for adoption at a young age. By accident, I learned to shift, but only a little. Now I'm stuck this way. I wouldn't have even thought to come to Hogwarts, if I didn't think they could help me with my... problem."  
  
Draco nods slowly, trying to not annoy the strange looking girl. He takes in her clothing, extremely loose sweat clothes, probably to hide more wolfy looking body parts, he figures.  
  
After a while of silence between the two, a voice familiar to Patience comes through the now opened doors, "Have either of you seen... PATIENCE! THERE YOU ARE!"  
  
Patience glares at Hermione, and without a word, Orion flies at the bushy haired girl, who runs screaming down the car. From her cries, the big owl managed to catch her, and hurt her pretty bad. Patience just giggles at the sounds, and doesn't bother to get up to watch the carnage her pet decides to inflict. Draco meanwhile, is staring out down the aisle, along with other students who can't believe that an owl is doing this! Oddly enough, none of them are stepping fully out of their compartments to help her...  
  
Eventually, the screams stop, and a very bloody owl flies back into Patience and Draco's compartment. Draco stares in disgust as Patience licks her owl clean, cooing to him loudly, "That's my pet..."  
  
"How... How..."  
  
"What? How did I train him to do that?"  
  
Draco nods quickly. He may be evil, and son of a Death Eater, but he never once saw an owl trained to attack.  
  
Patience laughs, and licks her lips clear of all the blood sitting there, and prepares to tell Draco about the training of Orion, when two idiot boys decide to storm into the compartment. Harry Potter and Ron Weasley... of course...  
  
"You OWN that retched thing that attacked that poor girl!??" Harry screams, his eyes blazing behind his still broken glasses. (Mind you, this is all taking place before Hermione had a chance to come fix them with her little spell...)  
  
"Mm hmm... And you would be?" Patience says with a smile, showing off her teeth that have traces of blood still between them.  
  
"Everyone knows who he is! He's Harry Potter!" Ron squeals.  
  
"Oh. Shall I stand? Or maybe curtsy? Really now." Patience laughs, and looks back out the window, with all three boys who are now in the compartment staring at her.  
  
Harry starts to move more into the little space, but before he gets very far, a silver dagger is jammed into his chest, and Patience's left hand is sticking out. She apparently threw the dagger...  
  
"What are you doing? Are you daft girl!?" Ron screams, sounding like a little girl.  
  
"Come now... he's the boy who lived. Surely a silver dagger to the heart won't kill him, if you-know-who couldn't."  
  
Harry's response to that is gurgling up some blood, and dropping to his knees on the floor. Patience giggles and claps her hands, rather enjoying watching Potter become a blood fountain on the floor. Ron, in a fit of insanity, dives at Patience, who kicks him in the stomach, throwing him back against Draco. Draco dives to the other side of the seat, ending up above Harry, who's coughing up more blood on the floor, trying in vain, to pull the dagger from his chest.  
  
Before anyone knows what's happening, the glass of the compartment has been shattered, and Patience has grabbed Ron up in her arms. He makes a soft squeaking sound, as Patience drops him out of the train, and onto the rails. The train wheels make quick work of chopping poor Ron up to bits.  
  
Draco sits in the furthermost corner from Patience, staring at her with wide wild eyes, "What... are you... going to do to me?"  
  
"Nothing. A Malfoy is a horrible thing to waste. Oh damn, can you shut that thing up for me, Orion dear?"  
  
Orion swoops down to the gurgling and moaning mess that is Harry, and proceeds to rip his face to shreds, using his razor sharp talons. Once the disguisting noises have been silenced, Orion flies back to his mistress, and watches the still terrified Draco.  
  
"We're almost there!" A voice calls from the other end of the car, "What the... OH MY GOD, WHAT HAPPENED HERE!??!"  
  
"Hehe, guess they found bushy haired book girl."  
  
Draco looks at Patience, and just watches her, act perfectly calm, whilst more people discover what everyone in that car already knew was her fault. Were any of them brave enough to confess to what they saw, or that they knew who did that? What about the fact that Harry Potter was a bubbling pile of blood and guts on the floor of her car? Oh well. 


End file.
